It's Too Late
by PhaedrusKyle
Summary: Percy declares war on Olympus. (Do I need say anymore?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first fanfic. I probably will be updating slowly, as I'm busy in school. Read 'n' Review.**

* * *

**I - Percy**

My life was perfect.

There was nothing wrong. Me and the love of my life, Annabeth Chase, got together. Kronos was dead, Camp was at peace, and it was perfect.  
Blissfully perfect.

But thats where it all got down. Fast.

Annabeth left Camp without telling me, and Chiron says she went to France, probably with some 2nd rate git. I got angry. I destroyed half of Camp, left it at a state of calamity, and hailed a cab to New York. I lived there, with no money and stole food from vendors. The police caught me, and I landed in jail. My mom bailed me out. She tried to comfort me, saying that Annabeth got a quest, and left in a hurry. _Her?_ _Leaving in a hurry, without saying goodbye to his boyfriend?_ Fat chance.

I sneaked out while my mom was sleeping, and headed to Empire State building. I stood there, right in front of it, and said

"I denounce the gods! I shall replace Zeus! All of you shall worship me!"

and stood there laughing like a maniac.


	2. No Surprise

**II - Percy**

I don't know why I declared war on Olympus. I don't know. Maybe it was because of Annabeth, but what does Annabeth have to do with getting angry at the gods? I know, it was stupid. But I can't back down now. I declared war, and I'm going to finish it.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

I'm went to Camp Half-Blood, and see if there was anyone to recruit. To my surprise, more than half of the campers sided with me. Most didn't share their reasons, others just shrugged and walked off. Leo said something like "gods don't bother with us anymore" and "they don't respond to our prayers" or something like that, which was weird, since Dad, no, _Poseidon_ talked to me regularly before Annabeth broke up with me.

I talked to Chiron. I said that if it was okay for the campers to join me. The conversation went something like this.

Percy : Chiron, can I -

Chiron : You can Percy.

Percy : But how did you know what -

Chiron : I have my own way of finding out.

Percy : Oh.

[Long silence]

Percy : Does that mean that you're going to side with me?

Chiron : No, Percy. Camp Half-Blood will remain neutral. If the campers wish to go, I give them my permission, whether it is with the Olympians or not.

He ended the conversation with a raise of his hand.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The campers and I traveled together to Camp Jupiter. All was well, except for occasional monster attacks. No surprise, since we had so many demigods at one place that our smell probably stretched for miles.

No surprise, because Ares found us.

* * *

**There you have it! A chapter! It has been what, 5 days since the first chapter. I also probably wont be updating pretty soon, again, because the PSHS exam is coming up and I have to study. Peace out, from Phaedrus!**

**P.S. Read and review**

**P.S.S I know it's short but I promise it'll keep getting longer**

**P.S.S.S Some reviews with a plot should be nice**

**P.S.S.S.S Oh my god so many letter S**

**P.S.S.S.S.S I should stop typing now**


	3. Riptide rips

**III - Percy**

"Hello, Percy."

_How did he find us?_

Those words rang in my head as I saw Ares slowly coming my way.

"How would you like a duel? Just like old times, eh?"

He pointed to his ankle. I remembered that I had wounded Ares when I was twelve.

"Fine." I was feeling angry again. I knew that because Ares was here... his aura was making me angry...

"I'm not gonna call the gods you know," he said. "I'm just here to settle a score."

"Just you and me," he continued. "Riptide and Metal, half-blood and god."

"Metal?"

"Like it? It's new." He smiled.

I looked at his blade. It was blood red, with diamond studs around the also red hilt. It was as long as Riptide.

"Made by Hephaestus," he said, while examining his weapon. "Forged in Mt. Mayon, cooled in the River Lythe. Olympian ruby. As strong as a diamond."

I was getting impatient.

"Are you going to duel or what?"  
"I am. How about that clearing over there?" He pointed to someplace a hundred meters away.

I agreed.

"No," I said, as Travis Stoll looked like he was about to behead Ares. "I can handle this."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"On three, Perseus."

"One. . . "

I tensed.

"Two. . ."

I raised Riptide.

"Three!"

I shot off. I swung at Ares, but he parried and lunged at my left. I blocked it with my sword.

_Something's wrong . . ._

Something was definitely wrong. As I exchanged blow by blow with Ares, my hands shook.

No, it wasn't my hands. . . It was Riptide.

I swung again. Ares swung Metal. Our swords clashed. Sparks flew. A flash of white light. Thunder boomed. The earth shook. And all I heard was the sound of Ares laughing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

I stood there, dumbfounded. _This is impossible. . . _

Ares laughed. "Give up, little hero?"

It was impossible. Riptide hasn't. . . It was impossible.

Because at my feet was Riptide, it's blade in half.

* * *

**Like it? I uploaded another chapter today. I MAYBE able to finish three chapters today, so calm your tits (or manboobs) and wish me god speed. **


	4. It's Christmas for Percy

**IV - Percy**

"I won the fight."

I would have liked to say _Thank you, Captain Obvious_, but I was too shocked to see Riptide in half to argue.

"That makes us even, Percy. If you want to tip that table, let me know."

With that, he showed his true form and flashed to Mt. Olympus.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Grover tried to cheer me up. I shoved him away. Even Connor's pranks didn't lighten my mood. I refused meals. I didn't sleep. Things got worse.

I got crankier. I shouted at everybody. The mood became grim.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

One night, as we had dinner, I heard somebody calling me.

_"Percy. ._ ."

"What?" I said out loud. A few people stared my way.

_"Percy. . . Come here. . ."_

I didn't know which way was 'here' but I stood up anyway. It seemed to be coming away to the trees on my left.

I followed the voice. It lead me to a pond. I sat down, leaned on a tree, and waited.

"Hello Percy."

In front of the tree I was leaning on, a form shimmered. It was the form of a woman, a beautiful woman, with red hair in a ponytail.

I gaped at her. She smiled.

I stood up, rather clumsily, and said "Er, nice to meet you."

She laughed. The sound was, for lack of a better word, mesmerizing. It was like a tune so beautiful, I couldn't even know what it sounds like.

"I am Perditus, goddess of the lost."

I said something intelligent like "uhhh" and bowed.

She laughed again. "No need to bow to me Percy. I am not used to such formalities." She smiled again.

"Are you here to kill me?", I muttered indistinctly.

She must've heard me, as she laughed and said, "No, Percy. I am here to give you a gift."

She then produced a one-edged sword, 4 feet long, greyish,with a leather encrusted hilt.

"This is the sword of Peleus, forged by Chiron and used by Peleus to dismember the Defenders of Iolcos before riding his armies through piles of their limbs."

"Use it well, Percy." And with that she turned away.  
"Wait!" I shouted. "Why are you giving me this?"

She faced me, and smiled. "Because I think you are right, Percy, and Zeus needs to get off his butt and learn on how to have a smaller ego."

* * *

**Finally, I am done! Here's the three chapters. It's getting late (here in the Philippines) and I should eat dinner. As always, Read and Review!**

**-Phaedrus**


	5. Im sorrrrrrrrrrrry

**Hey. I just wanted you to know that this story is cancelled. I know that it's a little too early to call it off but I have total writer's block right now. **

**Anyway, I wanted to continue Magzter's work. Her story is called "Mortal Gods." Yep. Sorry for that.**


End file.
